


The Perfect Partner

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy happy ending, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, New Relationship, Pollen, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sort of a One-shot, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim finds out there are things he's lacking in order to be Spock's perfect partner.





	1. Not So Perfect

“Jim.”

“Jim.”

“Jim.”

“What?!” Jim scowled at Bones who had just shaken him so hard his teeth were still rattling. “What the fuck?”

“What the fuck indeed. I’ve been talking to you for five damn minutes about my needed medical supplies. Are you in there?”

Jim looked away from Bones and down into his coffee cup. After a few seconds he looked back up. “We’ll make Tambian 3 in fourteen hours. They’re waiting with your supplies.”

Bones nudged him. “What’s got you rattled?”

“Do you think I’d make a good Vulcan?” Jim blurted out.

“What? No. Why would you even ask that?”

“No?” Jim lowered his gaze again. “Why not?”

“Because you actually have feelings and a heart. A great big one. What the hell anyway?”

Jim shrugged. “You know how Spock was sprayed by that pollen and became more human for like, I don’t know, ten hours?”

“Uh-huh.”

“He got pretty emotional during that time. Affectionate too.”

Bones snorted. “If this is one of your sex with Spock stories spare me.”

“No, it’s not.” Jim’s gaze rose. “He said some stuff.”

“Like what?”

Jim licked his lips and then took a sip of his coffee. “Nah, it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. What he say? Do I need to challenge him to a duel over your honor or something?”

“Just that he wished I was Vulcan.”

Bones stared at him for a good thirty seconds saying nothing. “Did he say why?”

“Yeah. But there’s more.”

“What more?”

“I think he wants me to be a woman, too.”

Bones actually choked. “Come again?”

“He said he wished I could have babies.” Jim sighed and looked away. “If I was Vulcan and could have babies then I’d be his perfect partner.”

“He said that?”

“Yeah. Something about already being his perfect lover. But if I was Vulcan and could have babies he could contribute to the building of the Vulcan species and still get to keep me and all the elders would approve.”

Bones didn’t speak for probably two minutes. “What did you say?”

“’Oh, yeah, ha ha, wouldn’t that be great?’ And that was the end of it.”

“So why isn’t it the end of it now?”

“Because he wants me to be a Vulcan woman!”

Bones stirred sugar into his coffee. “Far be it from me to defend Spock, but I don’t think he meant anything bad by it. Probably in his screwed by pollen mind what he said seemed perfectly logical.”

“Hmm.”

“This thing between you and Spock is pretty darn new. What, was it like only two weeks since you declared undying love for each other? You’re both still navigating it."

“One and a half. And we didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Jesus, Bones. We didn’t declare undying love for each other. Or any other kind.”

“But you do, right? Love Spock. Come on, Jim. It’s so obvious.”

Jim made a face. “Maybe I do and maybe I don’t. But well what am I supposed to do with this information?”

“What?”

Jim sighed. “That I’m not the partner Spock really wants.”

“He didn’t say that, Jim.”

“Practically. I won’t be perfect unless I’m Vulcan and can pop out babies.” Jim deflated. “And I can’t do either of those.”

“On that we are agreed.”

“Should I just let him go?”

“Let him go?”

“Yeah. You know. Just tell him to go to Vulcan and get with a Vulcan woman and do what he needs to do. Or what he wants to do.” Jim bit his lip. “That’s why they broke up.”

“I know. He told me.”

“I don’t want to be selfish. Or much anyway.”

“I’m telling you he was compromised by that pollen.”

“Or because it caused him to be more human, he voiced his true feelings.”

Bones shook his head and closed his eyes. “Why don’t you ask him?”

“He’s been sort of avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you?”

Jim nodded. “Ever since he went back to his logical self. Um. He got a little wild and I think maybe he’s embarrassed.”

“I told you no sex with Spock stories.”

“This is just a teensy one. He told me I needed a daddy and he was my daddy.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, will you? How am I supposed to unhear that?”

Jim laughed. “You asked.”

“I did like hell.” Bones stood up and pushed away from the table. “And go to sleep. You look terrible.”

The smile slipped from Jim’s face and he stared into his coffee cup once more.  


	2. Have You Any Dreams You'd Like to Sell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains explicit "Daddy Kink" Dom/sub sex.

_“You look quite pleasing like this.”_

_“Do you think so?”_

_Spock’s grasped his shoulders and moved him to stand in front of the mirror._

_Jim stared at himself. At the dark brown hair cut in the traditional bowl cut they seemed so fond of. His ears were pointed, even more so than Spock’s were, but then of course they would be. As he was fully Vulcan. And the eyes. Instead of blue eyes, brown eyes stared back at him under slanty brows._

_“I must admit,” Jim said softly, “I look fascinating.”_

_“Indeed,” Spock murmured. “Purging all that was human in you was definitely the right thing to do.”_

_Purging the human._

_“When the child is born,” Spock continued, his hands moving to Jim’s swollen stomach, “he will be three quarters Vulcan and we cannot allow that.”_

_“We cannot?”_

_“No. We must purge the quarter of him that is human.”_

_“Yes,” Jim agreed with a nod. “It is only logical.”_

_He turned toward Spock._

_“What of you? When will you purge your human half?”_

_“I am to undergo the purging today. My appointment in the chamber is in ten minutes.”_

_“Ten minutes, Spock? You must endeavor to be more accurate. It is ten minutes, fourteen seconds.”_

_Spock bowed his head. “You are correct. This is proof that I must purge my inferior side the sooner the better.”_

 

Jim woke up shouting, “Don’t! No! Don’t go into the chamber!”

“Jim.”

His eyes wide, Jim stared at Spock, who was sitting on the edge of his bed and had his hands on Jim’s chest.

“Spock?”

"Yes. You were dreaming. You must calm down.”

“You-you didn’t go into the chamber?”

Spock’s brows furrowed. “I do not know of what you speak.”

“My eyes. What do they look like? Spock, what do they look like?”

“Your heart rate is very fast. If you do not calm yourself I will be forced to call the doctor.”

Jim exhaled. His breath came out choppy. Spock’s hands were still on his chest. Not holding him down exactly but definitely holding him in place.

Spock said nothing, just watched Jim as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. He put his hand up to his ear and felt roundness.

“Are my eyes blue?”

“Remarkably so.”

Jim laughed a little. “O-Okay.”

Then he placed his hand on his flat stomach and felt further relieved. Now that was one hell of a bad dream.

“How long have you been here?” he asked Spock when he could form a coherent thought.

“I have been working at your desk for several hours,” Spock replied. “You were sleeping and I did not wish to disturb you, but there were additional tasks I had to see to.”

Jim nodded and licked his dry lips. He was further surprised when Spock reached over to the table next to his bed and retrieved a glass of water, which he handed to Jim.

“Thanks.”

“Drink all of it,” Spock told him. “You have a tendency toward dehydration.”

Jim frowned but took a large swallow of the water. “Taking that a bit far, aren’t you?”

“To what do you refer?”

“You know. The, uh, the daddy thing.”

Spock arched an impervious brow. “I do not.”

“Do not what?”

“Think I am taking it too far. I was correct when I said you need a daddy.”

Jim felt his face heat. “That’s way hotter than it should be. Does that make me twisted? It totally does, doesn’t it?”

“You are babbling, Drink.”

Jim took another drink but was sort of irritated that he did. “I thought you might be embarrassed.”

“By?”

“Saying you were my daddy.”

“Why would I be?” Spock gestured for him to take another drink. “What we choose to participate in the privacy of our quarters is no one’s business but our own.”

“So you weren’t avoiding me?”

“I had work to do, Jim. The duties of your science officer and first officer are quite extensive.”

“Are you overworked?”

“Hardly.”

Jim finished the water and handed over the empty glass when Spock reached for it. “I didn’t know Vulcans had kinks.”

“Kinks?”

“Yeah. The daddy thing. It’s a kink.”

Spock tilted his head. “Is it?”

“Oh yeah. So if you continue to insist you are, um, --”

“Your daddy.”

“That.” Jim’s cock rose painfully hard in his sleep shorts. Apparently Spock wasn’t the only one with the daddy kink. “It makes you kinky.”

Spock’s gaze went to the bulge in Jim’s pants. “You like it when I am your daddy.”

“Oh, shit. Why is it so fucking hot when you say that word?”

Spock’s lips quirked in a tiny show of amusement. He moved his hand to between Jim’s legs and squeezed Jim’s crotch. “Shall I tell you what to do as your daddy?”

Jim was pretty sure his brain just completely shorted out in favor of all things being concentrated in his aching cock.

“Yes,” he whispered.

“Yes, what?”

His eyes widened and his lungs seized. “Yes, daddy.”

“Remove your shirt and then lie on your back,” Spock ordered.

Jim scrambled to obey and then paused briefly to wonder what that said about him. Spock’s eyes narrowed at him and considering he had his hand on Jim’s leg, Jim suspected the telepath was getting some of his thoughts.

Jim licked his lips and waited for what Spock would do or say next.

Spock’s fingers went into the waistband of Jim’s shorts. Jim was now shaking with need, his stupid dream now long forgotten, and his need to be dominated by his Vulcan overcoming all else.

“Spock, please.”

The shorts were ripped in half and tossed aside, exposing Jim’s leaking cock to Spock’s dark gaze. Jim swore his eyes rolled back into his head.

Spock undid the fasteners of his pants and pulled out his own hard cock, which was slick with the Vulcan’s lubricant.

“Stroke me,” Spock ordered, his voice sounding harsh in the quiet room.

Jim closed his fingers around the double-ridged masterpiece and began sliding his fist along the length. During the week and a half he and Spock had been “experimenting” sexually—Jim’s words, not Spock’s—Spock had always closed his eyes whenever Jim touched him so intimately. But not this time. Those molten chocolate eyes were fixated on Jim in such a show of commanding dominance, the submissive in Jim lowered his gaze.

“Look at me.”

Unable to resist the command, Jim looked at Spock, though still kept his own gaze pure submission.

“You are so beautiful,” Spock said.

He flushed at the compliment. He curled his fist tighter around Spock’s dick which earned him a growl.

“Cease!”

“But—”

“Do not speak.”

Jim closed his mouth. His pulse raced, his heart hammered in his chest. He desperately wanted to stroke his own cock, but he didn’t dare.

“Spread your cheeks for me.”

Jim made a mewling sound before he could stop himself but Spock just arched a brow, obviously waiting for Jim to obey.

Jim slid his hands down to his own ass and grasped each cheek. He spread them apart, exposing his hole to Spock’s gaze.

And that gaze zeroed in. Dark and intense. Jim was shaking.

“Wet your finger and stick in in yourself,” came the next order.

Sucking in a breath, Jim moved a hand to his mouth and thoroughly soaked his fingers with his own saliva. Then he moved it back to his ass and slowly stuck his index finger into his puckered hole. He let out a low moan,

“Deeper.”

Jim bit his lip against the sting but pushed it in further up his ass.

“Add another.”

Jim swallowed heavily but stuck in a second finger. “Can-Can we please?”

“Can we please what?”

“I want you to-to fuck me.”

For a moment, Spock just stared at him. Then he reached over and pulled Jim’s fingers out. He hadn’t bothered to remove his clothes, so it was just Spock’s dick sticking out from his pants and somehow that was dirtier still

“Who am I?” Spock asked, as he took his excruciatingly slow time pushing into Jim.

“Spock.”

“Wrong answer.” He slapped Jim’s thigh. “Who am I?”

His mouth so dry, he felt like he couldn’t get any saliva at all, Jim groaned out, “My-my daddy.”

“Yes, your daddy.”

Spock thrust in fully, deeply, his fingers digging into Jim as he yanked Jim’s ass off the bed to be flush against him.

“Can I-Can I—?”

“Yes,” Spock ground out.

Jim’s hand grasped his leaking cock, desperately pumping himself, as he felt Spock pound his ass. If the bed survived intact, Jim would be surprised.

“Jim!” Spock shouted, pouring into him as Jim’s ass muscles clenched around him.

“God, oh, God,” Jim gasped over and over as he splurted out all over himself and the bed, Spock still moving within him. His vision went out for a few seconds and then Spock was withdrawing and petting his head. He collapsed in a heap.

A little while later, he felt a cool damp cloth being run over his body.

“Spock?”

“Who else?”

He heard the amusement in Spock’s voice. It was a subtle thing. Most didn’t know when Spock was amused. Jim always did though.

“You don’t have to do that,” Jim said softly. “I can get in the shower.”

“Negative.”

“No?”

“You will stay in bed and rest. When I have deemed your rest sufficient, then you can rise, eat something, and shower. We will make orbit for Tambian 3 in three hours.”

Jim grimaced but he didn’t move. “I’m still the captain.” He paused. “Daddy.”

That earned him a stinging slap to his bare buttocks.

Jim refrained from saying ‘ouch’ only because that would satisfy Spock.

“Spock?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Would you-Would you rather I was a-a woman?” He buried his flaming hot face in the pillow.

Spock paused in his wipe down of Jim’s back. “No.”

Jim relaxed a little.

“Now be silent.”

All right. Perhaps he could give up command in his quarters. Sometimes anyway.      


	3. I'm Not Perfect But I Keep Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness abounds

“Got all your supplies, Bones?” Jim asked, coming up behind his friend as he conducted inventory.

“Looks like they’re here.” Bones straightened from his squat. “You going back to the ship?”

Jim turned his head to view the beaches in the distance. He’d allowed some of the crew to have a few hours shore leave on Tambian 3. They couldn’t afford the time for a lengthy leave but twelve hours was better than nothing.

“I think I’m going to hit the beach for a bit.”

Bones studied him. “Want company?”

Jim hesitated. He didn’t want to hurt Bones’ feeling but he wanted to be alone to think. “Next time,” he told his friend. “I think I need some solitude.”

Bones nodded. “All right then.”

He was grateful Bones didn’t say he could get solitude on the Enterprise. Besides Jim wasn’t even sure that was true.

“Thanks, Bones.”

“And what do I do if Spock asks where you are? Tell him I don’t know?”

Jim shook his head. “No, you can tell Spock. No one else though.”

His friend smirked. “You want to be alone unless it involves Spock.”

“Bones—”

“Save it, Jim. You’ve been hung up on that Vulcan since he stood up, tugged down his uniform and walked up to the podium to accuse you of cheating.”

Jim laughed. “Well…maybe not that long.”

“Yes that long.”

Jim smiled. “See you soon?”

“Yeah, go on. Get out of here. Captain.”

It took about half an hour to make it down to the beach from his location. There wasn’t anyone around this particular section of the beach for which Jim was happy. The planet’s sun was already going down and there was a slight chill to the air but Jim didn’t mind.

He took off his boots and socks, he hated socks, but the boots were uncomfortable without them, and rolled up his pants to the knee so he could go wade in the cold ocean water.

He stood there, staring down at the water rushing his feet and the sand between his toes for he didn’t even know how long.

After a while, he turned his head and couldn’t miss the Vulcan coming down the beach toward him. Jim smiled. He should have known Spock would show up. Bones knew it too.

“Captain?”

“Hi Spock.”

Jim was torn between making Spock come to him and not making Spock traipse through the water. He was pretty sure Spock wouldn’t want to get his boots wet and there was almost no chance he’d take them off to wade.

Finally Jim walked over to where Spock stood, safely away from the water.

“You are unwell?”

“Nah. I’m fine. Just thinking.”

Spock’s gaze went over his head for a moment out to the sea, then it returned to Jim’s face. “If I made you uncomfortable with our earlier activities, I apologize.”

“What...the daddy stuff?”

Spock’s cheeks were dusted slightly green.

“Spock, I don’t care if we fuck while dressed up as a ballerina. It’s all good as far as I’m concerned.”

Spock’s brows furrowed. “Would that be you dressed as a ballerina or me?"

Jim smiled. “Whichever. The point is, sex with you, whatever form it takes, is at the top of my list of really fantastic things.”

“You have a list?”

“Totally.”

Spock was silent for a moment and Jim could practically see the wheels turning in his head. “You are pensive. Is there something else I have done to cause you dismay?”

“No.”

Spock exhaled slowly. “There is something, Jim. I feel your distance when we touch.”

Jim blinked at him in surprise. “With what we just did, you think I’m distant?”

“Not there,” Spock said softly. His hand went to cover Jim’s heart. “Here.”

“Spock,” Jim whispered. “You know I love you, right?”

Spock actually trembled. “I suspected the possibility existed but it is nice to hear confirmation.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“Here’s what I would want in a perfect partner. I’d want a telepath because it’s completely amazing to be so attuned to someone. I’d want him to be fully human, because then he’d completely understand me and my emotions. I’d want him to be completely gorgeous with soulful dark eyes. I’d want him to love me with all that he is. And I’d want him to agree with me 100% of the time. There’d never be disagreements or misunderstandings or confusion. Because he knew I was always right.”

Spock did not respond immediately and Jim could see that he was processing the things Jim had said.

“Jim.”

“Spock?”

“Of the five things you have mentioned, as I understand them, only three of those apply to me.”

Jim covered the hand that still rested on Jim’s chest with his own. “That’s right. You’re a telepath and you’re completely gorgeous with soulful dark eyes.”

“And I love you with all that I am,” Spock whispered.

Jim had to kiss him after that, leaning in to kiss those totally kissable lips.

“But then I am not the perfect partner for you.”

“Actually, yes, you are.”

“But I am not human nor do I agree with you all the time and in fact there are many times your emotions confuse me.”

“But see, Spock, I don’t really want perfect. I actually love the fact that I confuse you and you can’t figure me out sometimes and it frustrates you. Sure there are times when I wish you gave into your human side more often, but I think your Vulcan side is pretty fucking fantastic and I adore the fuck out of it and you. I can’t imagine anything more boring than someone who always agrees with me and thinks I’m right all the time. Hell, on the surface it sounds great, but the actual execution of it would be beyond freaky. You challenge me in ways no one else does or ever could.”

Spock’s other hand now came up to wrap around Jim’s waist and pull him very close.

“You aren’t perfect, Spock, except you _are_ perfect for me. See?”

“This is because of what I said to you during my compromise under the effects of the pollen, is it not?’

Jim nodded. “It’s what got me thinking about it.”

“Ashayam, I do not wish you to be anything other than what you are.”

“I know,” Jim assured him with a smile. “It’s just…I’ve spent a lifetime trying to be what others want me to be.”

“I am fairly certain you cannot alter yourself to become pregnant or Vulcan.”

“Any more than you can become more human,” Jim agreed. “I love you. And I’m sorry I haven’t said it before. I’ve felt it for a long time.”

Spock’s hand moved from Jim’s chest up to cup Jim’s jaw. “You are my heart. My soul. I would do anything for you. All things. I would die for you. I would kill for you. All for you. And I regret that I ever gave you reason to doubt that you are utterly perfect in my eyes.”

Jim’s eyes got misty. “There go those illogical, confusing emotions on full display.”

“Indeed,” Spock murmured. “We still have some time before we have to leave orbit of Tambian 3.”

“We sure do.” Jim pulled away but then grabbed Spock’s hand. “Come on.”

“Jim? Where are we going?”

“To the water.”

“The water? It is cold and wet.”

“Why, yes, Spock. Yes it is.” He grinned. “You could take off your boots.”

“Then my feet would get colder and wetter.”

“Indeed.” Jim arched a brow like he had seen Spock do so many times. “Come on, Babe. Live a little.”

Spock replied with a long suffering sigh, but he bent down to remove his boots and then his socks. “Very well.”

“Very well…Captain.”

Spock yanked him forward for a kiss. “Very well, _Captain_.”            


End file.
